


Nor Iron Bars A Cage

by ricochet



Series: Lucifer Bingo Fics (2019) [5]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gen, Gen Work, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 07:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17845343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ricochet/pseuds/ricochet
Summary: Lucifer and Chloe have very different definitions of "good plan".





	Nor Iron Bars A Cage

“You can’t be serious.”

“Why not? Weller is certainly not going to talk to anyone in law enforcement, and it’s not as though one can bump into him on the street considering he’s scheduled to spend the next eighty years as a guest of the state.” Lucifer’s grin was far too enthusiastic for what he was suggesting. “It’s the perfect solution.”

“I’m not sending you to a maximum security prison without supervision,” Chloe snapped around the fear the idea brought up in her throat. “You’re a nightclub owner and civilian consultant. Lucifer, these people would eat you alive.”

For a moment something moved behind his eyes that made the hair on the back of her neck stand up. It happened sometimes, like there was an ageless kind of power in him that gave the lie to his usual attitude.

“Oh Detective,” he said, “I very much doubt that.”

**Author's Note:**

> For the square "prison" on my Lucifer Bingo card


End file.
